Thunderstone
by SolcaOkami
Summary: An eevee wanting to evolve. The leader of a gang of thieves. A mad groyvle scientist. The daughter of the leader of the Lightning Clan. And all are after one thing, the last Thunderstone...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is just introducing the main characters, and why they want the stone.

* * *

The Eevee sighed. He was the oldest of all the clan, but he was the only one who hadn't evolved. He looked at his sisters, Duskca, his twin, an Espeon, Grassa, a Leafeon, Twista, the Umbreon, and the youngest of them all, Watia the Vaporeon. Then there were his brothers, Blaze the Flareon and Icia the Glaceon. All had evolved, except him.

He had found stones, all the time. There were loads buried around their home, a cave in the cliffs of the Golden Coast of Shian. But he had never found a Thunderstone.

Their parents had named them because of what they would evolve into, and he was called Zapper, for Jolteon, the lightning Pokémon. But to evolve, he needed a Thunderstone. There were rumours that there was only one left, but no one knew where it was.

Zapper sighed again. With his parents dead, he needed to protect his brothers and sisters. But how could he, as a pathetic Eevee with no chance of ever evolving?

* * *

Across the land, another Pokémon had very different thoughts.

She was Laguna, mighty Houndoom leader of the Thief Clan. Their clan were the outcasts, stealing prey and weapons from all the others. The other Clans feared them, even the mighty Lightning Clan.

She wanted the Thunderstone out of greed. It would be the greatest treasure of her vast collection, and it was said that it could be a mighty weapon. Using it, she could defeat all of the other Clans, and control all of Shian.

But first, she had to find it.

* * *

The third didn't really know why he wanted it.

He was a Groyvle, a scientist named Greecko. He lived in a cave high in the mountains, by himself. Decades of experiments had changed his form dramatically. He had long vampire like canine teeth, and huge twisted wings rose from his back, which he used like a cape. His tail was long and forked in two. His eyes were wild.

He looked at the machine in front of him. it was almost complete. There was just one part missing, and perhaps the stone was it. He didn't even know what the machine was, or what it did. he had just felt the need to build it, as if something was telling him to. Something odd, something dark, something from another world....

He shook his head. He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed that stone, he needed it quickly, and he would do anything to get it.

* * *

The fourth was the only one who knew where it was.

She was Jher, a Mightyena and daughter of the leader of the Lightning Clan. She had elegant black and sliver fur with leaf green eyes. She hated being the leader's daughter, as she was always treated differently from the other warriors. She was just the same as any other Pokémon in the Clan.

There was just one thing different.

She was the one who could sense the Thunderstone. The legends of the Clan said that there was only one Thunderstone, which had been theirs since Shian was created. Once it had been huge, and the Pokémon who had needed it to evolve had just taken a tiny bit at a time. Over the years, too much had been taken , until it was small enough to be stolen.

And so it had been, a hundred years ago, by one of the Thief Clan. They had been at war with them ever since, trying to get it back. But Jher knew they didn't have it. The stone was far away, almost out of reach. That was another reason she was treated differently, because there was a prophecy that she would be the one to get it back.

Maybe now was the time to seek it. She could sense it stronger than before, perhaps because now she was meant to go.

She looked back towards their camp. She was meant to be hunting, by herself. If she went back, her father would insist on sending more fighters with her, and that would spoil the fun. No, she would leave now, and return with the Stone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Laguna, we have news!"

"What, Kidya?" she asked the Luxray, her deputy. She had set all of her warriors with the task of finding the stone.

The Luxray dipped his head. "The Mightyena in the Lightning Clan has left. She can sense the Stone, and is probably heading towards it."

Laguna grinned. "Good. Call Flaric, and put Jikay in charge."

Kidya reappeared a few moments later, with an Arcanine, Flaric, beside him.

"We must follow this Mightyena, and then take the stone from her. I must have it!" she growled, and the others dipped their heads obediently, following her out of the underground chamber and into the forest.

* * *

Greecko's eyes flew open. Something had happened. He uncoiled his wings slowly, raising them above his head, then looked outside. Everything seemed normal. He took to the air and began flying above the land, scanning it for anything unusual.

There. a Mightyena, running through a dense forest. They were pack Pokémon, they were rarely seen alone. And this one seemed to have a purpose, one beyond just hunting for food or fighting off intruders. It was searching for the Thunderstone, like Greecko. He grinned.

Well, let the dog find it, if it could. He would just sweep in a take the Stone for himself.

* * *

Jher growled. She could barely sense the Stone now, and she was far from her Clans territory. Her fur bristled with fear at the thought of enemy Clans, or hostile powerful Pokémon. It was raining, hiding the scents of whatever was nearby.

A growl came from near her ear, and a Pokémon appeared in front of her, hissing angrily. It was an Arbok, the cobra Pokémon. It's venom could kill a Mightyena in one bite. Jher snarled back, preparing to dodge. The snake hissed, and rose above her, ready to strike.

Jher growled, and lashed out with her claws. Her blow seemed to barely harm the Arbok's side. she tried to dodge, but it cut her off.

"Foolish dog." It hissed.

Jher narrowed her eyes. Since when did Arbok's talk? They had never spoke to her, anyway.

"Why do you try to dodge? It is your destiny."

"What, to be poisoned by a snake? That shows how much you know, fang breath." She growled, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

The snake shook its head. "I know more than you think. You seek the Thunderstone." It laughed. "And so you shall find it."

She reeled back in astonishment. The white fangs gleamed as the snake struck, the poison seeping through the wound it had made in her leg. She fell to the forest floor, the darkness closing in.

"Until we meet again, Jher of the Lightning Clan."

The voice was that of the Arbok's, but now it was a growling sound. She saw a flash of fire, that swiftly disappeared, before the blackness closed in completely.

* * *

Zapper stared at the Mightyena in front of him. he had been trying to hunt, but with no luck, when he had found her lying unconscious in a clearing. The ground around them was scorched, with a sour burning tang in the air, but the Mightyena was unburnt, unharmed apart from a slight wound to her front leg.

He sniffed her cautiously. She seemed to be fine, normal enough. He reached out and prodded her, trying to wake her up. she groaned and opened her eyes. When she saw him she sat up, with wide eyes.

"Wh- What happened? Who are you?" she stammered.

He grinned. "I'm Zapper. I was hunting, and found you like this."

"Oh..I'm Jher." She decided not to tell him where she was from.

"You from one of those Clans in the East?" he asked.

"Yes. Aren't you?" she had assumed that he was from a rival Clan, perhaps Earth, as they had lots of Eevees in the lower ranks.

"No, I just live with my brothers and sisters."

"How do you survive? Packs of Eevees don't normally last long." She gasped.

"Lone Mightyenas never live long either." He growled. "If you must know, I'm the only one who hasn't evolved." He turned his back and began walking away. if this Mightyena thought she could push him around because she had evolved and he hadn't, she was wrong.

"Hey, Zapper, wait!" he turned reluctantly, half pleased to see she was following him.

"You need a Thunderstone, don't you?" she asked softly.

He nodded, frowning. "How do you know about that?"

Her eyes had a faraway look as she spoke. "All the Clans know about it. It was stolen from us many years ago, and everyone has been searching for it ever since."

"Stolen? But if you know who took it, then you could find it!" he said in excitement.

She shrugged. "No one else knows where it is now." She hesitated, wondering whether it was right to be telling this to an almost complete stranger. "Except from me." Seeing his curious expression, she explained. "I can sense the Stone."

"Really? Where is it?" he asked eagerly.

She flattened her ears, growling slightly. "Why do you want to know?"

He looked down at his paws. "I just want to evolve, that's all. Since my parents died, I have to protect my siblings, and I'm not sure that I can do that as an Eevee."

She relaxed. That was a good reason, and he was the first Pokémon who had ever treated her normally. "It is far too the North, and getting it will not be easy."

"Well, let's go! You can't find it on your own!"

Before she could agree, he had raced off. He had the speed of an electric Pokémon, even if he hadn't evolved. Jher ran after him as fast as she could, but couldn't catch up.

She followed his scent to a cave, near the sea. She entered it, expecting to see perhaps another couple of Eevees. Instead she was faced with six dog like Pokémon, all the evolutions of Eevee, with Zapper in the middle. The Espeon next to him snarled, her indigo eyes dark with suspicion. The Glaceon looked up at Jher briefly, then rested his head back on his paws, eyes closed. The rest looked at her curiously.

"So, everyone, this is Jher." Zapper said. Jher jumped slightly and moved further into the cave.

The Espeon got to her feet and sniffed her thoroughly, before pointedly turning her back and sitting down.

"Hi." The rest said, the Glaceon ignoring her completely, pretending to sleep.

"So, me and Jher leave in the morning. Duskca, you'll be in charge."

The Espeon hissed slightly, but dipped her head.

"And Icia, you're coming with us."

The Glaceon lifted his head, eyes glinting slightly angrily. "Why should I come? I'm not needed."

"Because I told you too. and it'll be a good experience. And if you're not here, the rest will listen to Duskca instead of moping around like you do all day."

Icia growled and returned to sleep. The rest introduced themselves. The Flareon was Blaze, Vapoureon Watia, Grassa the Leafeon and Twista, an Umbreon. Jher lay down near the entrance to the Cave, next to Zapper.

* * *

A pair of red eyes watched from the shadows outside. The Luxray blinked, and bounced back up the cliff top.

"Well? what are they planning?" Laguna demanded.

Kidya dipped his head. "They leave tomorrow morning. The Eevee, Glaceon and that Mightyena we followed."

"Good. We will follow them, and then capture the Mightyena. The Thunderstone shall be mine at last. now, where's Flaric got too?"

The Luxray shrugged. "You know what he's like. He's probably star gazing, blabbering on about the return of Rayquazza or something this time."

Laguna rolled her eyes. "Remind me, what did he say last week?"

"The spirits of storm, ice and fire combine to find the Thunder, or something like that. A load of rubbish anyway." Kidya growled confidently. Laguna laughed, and he joined in at once.

* * *

The being of fire watched from a cloud above, shaking his head._ If only they knew,_ he thought.

_If only they knew that the prophecy was true, and what awaited them in the morning._


End file.
